The Triplet's (HUNHAN with Haowen, Ziyu, dan Jasper)
by ExoKaMone
Summary: ini postingan pertama saya,sebagai pembuka untuk akun ini, kkk cerita singkat dari keluarga kecil Oh, kalian baca aja, hehe welcome ya :)))) /HunHan/HaoZiJes/YAOI/Family,Comedy dikit sih/ ONESHOOT.


**THE TRIPLET's**

HunHan with Haowen,Jasper,dan Ziyu

maybe, you can call them, The Little family? **The Triplet's**.

.

.

.

By : ExoKaMone

.

.

present

.

.

Pagi ini salah satu sekolah dasar seoul yaitu 'HJZ Nature Shool' sekolah ternama yang berdiri baru 8 tahun belakangan milik perusahaan terkaya no 1 di korea ini di hebohkan dengan kedatangan guru baru di sekolah itu, beberapa di antara mereka sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana rupa dari guru baru tersebut, dan jika yang melihat hanya beberapa, itu berarti beberapa lainnya belum melihat bukan.

"gulu balu nya cangat cantik"

"waahh, apa kau melihat nya, guru itu seperti seorang bidadari"

"aku penasaran dengan wajah nya, aku ingin lihat juga"

"apa guru itu akan mengajar di kelas kita?"

"aku ingin jadi anak nya"

Begitulah kira-kira yang terdengar dari bibir para siswa dan siswi di salah satu kelas di sekolah tersebut, tepat nya di kelas tingkat 2.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tok..tok..

Semua pandangan beralih kea rah pintu, suasana kelas yang awal nya sangat berisik dengan topic pembahasan tentang guru baru itu mendadak tenang, karna yang memasuki kelas mereka adalah guru yang mempunyai jabatan tertinggi di sekolah itu, yaitu sang kepala sekolah.

"selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa sang kepala yang akrab di panggil oleh anak-anak dengan seonsangnim kepala itu, lucu bukan,, tentu saja memang sangat Lucu dan terdengar aneh, bukan anak-anak namanya jika sebuah hal lucu tak pernah keluar dari belahan bibir mungil mereka itu bahkan aneh dengan tatapan lembut kepala sekolah yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu menatap kepada semua siswa siswi di kelas tersebut.

"selamat pagi seonsangnim kepala" balas mereka dengan logat khas anak-anak yang terdengar menggemaskan.

"kenapa tadi kalian terdengar begitu berisik hmm?" sambung sang kepala sekolah sambil tersenyum menggoda kea rah semua murid nya yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

"kami dengar ada guru baru seonsangnim kepala, dia sangat cantik" balas salah satu siswa di kelas itu dengan nada sangat lucu.

"benarkah? sangat cantik? ekhmm" goda sang kepala mendehem pelan di akhir kalimat nya.

"iya, apa seonsangnim kepala tidak tau? Dia bahkan terlihat sangat cantik seperti bidadari" balas yang lainnya.

Kepala sekolah atau Byun Baekhyun tersenyum menahan tawa mendengar apa yang baru saja di ucap kan oleh murid nya tersebut.

"baiklah, coba kalian panggil sang bidadari itu, agar dia turun dari kayangannya" balas Baekhyun sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata nya kea rah semua murid di kelas itu.

"maksud seonsangnim kepala, apa guru itu benar-benar bidadari yang turun dari kayangan?" balas salah seorang siswi nya dengan pertanyaan yang kelewat polos.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"baiklah, aku rasa cukup untuk kegiatannya seonsangnim kepala" tiba-tiba seseorang berkulit putih, bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun masuk kelas, penampilannya yang simple namun tetap tampak begitu elegan menambah nilai plus untuk membuat nya hampir mendekati kata sempurna, mata nya yang indah sekilas menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh, namun tak berlangsung lama tatapan lembut dia lemparkan kea rah murid di kelas yang saat itu tengah melongo tak percaya melihat kehadirannya.

"seonsangnim cantik" ujar salah seorang murid yang membuat baekhyun kembali menahan tawa nya.

"bidadari dari khayangan" goda Baekhyun tepat di telinga sang guru cantik. Terlihat sang guru cantik hendak protes dengan perkataaan baekhyun barusan, tapi sebelum aksi protes itu terjadi Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu angkat bicara, memberikan pengumuman pada murid di kelas itu yang membuat semua nya kembali heboh setelah menerima penguman nya.

"waahhh, jadi seonsangnim cantik akan mengajar di kelas kami seonsangnim kepala?" tanya salah satu murid di kelas yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

Baekhyun menunduk mendekat kan wajah nya ke murid tersebut.

"iya Chelsee, apa kau senang kalau seonsangnim cantik menjadi guru mu?" ujar baekhyun kemudian mengusap pelan rambut caramel milik siswi bernama Chelsee itu.

"tentu, kami mengharapkannya seonsangnim kepala" balas Chelsee dengan semangat.

Bekhyun tersenyum membalas perkataan Chelsee, kemudian bangkit dari posisi nya.

"apa seonsangnim cantik akan mengantikan Sica saem di kelas ini selamanya?" tanya chelsee kembali.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk " Sica saem mempunyai tugas lain, dan saem cantik ini akan menggantikan Sica saem untuk ke depannya, saya juga tidak perlu lagi mengantikan sementara untuk mengajar kan kalian, karna di sini sudah ada guru yan tepat untuk mengajar kelas kalian" sambung baekhyun kembali.

"kehilangan Sica saem yang cantik, tapi kami dapat pengganti nya yang lebih cantik, terimakasih seonsangnim kepala" ujar murid berkacamat yang duduk di depan sebelah kanan kelas tersebut.

"tentu, kalian harus mendapatkan yang terbaik bukan?" balas Baekhyun membrikan wink pada murid berkacamata itu.

"baiklah seonsangnim cantik, sekarang waktu mu untuk menyapa murid-murid mu, saya permisi dulu, semoga hari mu menyenangkan seonsangnim cantik" ujar bekhyun pada guru cantik itu sambil menekankan kata di beberapa bagian yang membuat sang guru cantik geram mendengar nya. Baekhyun sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan sang guru cantik dengan murid-murid yang akan menjadi anak didik nya mulai saat ini.

"selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa nya lembut sembari memberi kan senyum manis nya di akhir sapaanya.

"pagi saem cantik" balas semua nya dengan amat sangat semangat dan juga senyum bahagia yang terukhir di wajah beberapa murid nya itu. Namun tidak dengan sang guru cantik, dia tampak mendengus kesal mendengar balasan dari murid-murid nya itu.

" perkenalkan, nama ku Luhan, mulai saat ini aku akan mengajar di kelas kalian sampai terus ke depannya, hingga kalian menyelasikan tahap akhir sekolah ini, kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan seonsangnim atau juga bisa Lu saem, dan lupakan tentang panggilan seonsangnim cantik itu oke" balas guru cantik yang ternyata bernama Luhan dengan lembut kemudian melangkah ke posisi di tengah di kelas tersebut.

"Luhan seonsangnim?" balas salah satu murid yang berada di samping Luhan berdiri yang terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

"bagus sayang, Luhan seonsangnim, kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu" sambung Luhan sambil meberikan cubitan kecil di pipi murid nya yang sedikit chubby dan terlihat menggemaskan.

"tapi kami ingin memanggil seonsangnim dengan saem cantik, apa boleh?" tanya murid lainya yang berda di bangku no.2 di sebelah kanan Luhan.

"boleh" balas Luhan singkat.

"jika aku seorang yeoja, maka kalian boleh memanggil ku dengan sebutan seonsangnim cantik" sambung nya kembali kemudian menatap sekilas kea rah salah seorang murid nya yang terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dengan kegitan kelas mereka saat ini.

"tapi aku ini namja, namja lebih identik dengan ketampa nya, bukan kecantikanya" sambung Luhan lagi yang dib alas dengan tatapan heran dari semua murid nya, tapi tidak untuk beberapa di antara nya.

"jadi seonsangnim seorang namja?" balas Chelsee memutar badannya menghadap ke ara Luhan yang berdiri di belakang nya. Luhan berbalik dan kembali melangkah berdiri di depan kelas.

"apa kalian tidak melihat ada sisi namja di diri ku?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kesal yang di buat-buat dan sedikit mempoutkan bibir chery nya dengan imut, yang akhir nya membuat seluruh murid di kelas itu tergelak dengan perlakuannya.

"seonsangnim bahkan terlihat imut dengan tingkah seonsangnim barusan, seorang namja tidak akan melakukan itu saem" balas seorang murid yang sejak tadi tidak tertarik mengikuti kegiatan menggoda guru cantik nya itu, sekarang terlihat menjaili sang guru,jika untuk menjaili seperti ini, serahkan pada nya, karna dia di kenal sebagai siwa terjail di kelas ini.

Semua siswa kembali tertawa mendengar penuturan temanya yang terkenal jail itu, namun gelak tawa itu terhenti saat salah seorang di antara mereka yang duduk tepat di samping sebelah kiri bocah jail itu angkat bicara.

"apa kita ke sekolah hari ini untuk menjaili sang guru baru Jasper?" ujar nya datar tampa melirik sedikit pun kea rah bocah jail yang berwajah hampir sama persis dengannya yang ternyata bernama Jasper tersebut.

Jasper mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti peringatan itu untuk nya, kejadian itu membuat bocah yang duduk di sebelah kanannya tertawa namun lebih terlihat seperti tawa mengejek.

"jangan tertawa Ziyu, kau dan Haowen sangat menyebalkan" ujar nya ketus sambil melirik tajam kea rah bocah bernama Ziyu yang wajah nya juga hampir sama persis dengan nya. Ziyu diam, namun masih berusaha menahan tawa melihat tatapan tatapan tajam Jasper yang lebih terlihat lucu menurut nya.

Semua yang berada di kelas masih diam menyaksikan balasan kata berantai dari 3 orang bocah yang duduk berderet di urutan ke 2 bangku kelas tersebut. Sang guru yang menyaksikan kejadian lucu itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah 3 murid bimbingan nya itu.

"apa hari ini seonsangnim tak akan mengajar?" sambung Haowen melempar tatapannya kea rah Luhan, mengabaikan Jasper dan Ziyu yang saat ini menatap nya secara bersamaan. Jasper terlihat ber-rolling eyes mendengar ucapan Haowen, sementara Ziyu dia hanya mangut-mangut menyetujui pertanyaan itu.

Pandangan Luhan yang awal nya menatap Ziyu kini beralih kea rah Haowen saat bocah itu mengajukan pertanyaan pada nya, tampak beberapa kerutan di kening nya mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Haowen pada nya. Tepat nya di tanyakan.

"hmm, benar sekali seonsangnim, jika hari ini seonsangnim mengkhusus kan untuk hari perkenalan saja, dan hari untuk menjaili seonsangnim, bolehkan kami pulang sekarang? Aku ingin segera menemui daddy yang sudah menjajikan akan mengajakku ke Lotte World hari ini, saat kami pulang sekolah nanti, semakin cepat kami pulang, maka akan semakin lama kami bermain saem" sambung Ziyu meneritakan rencana nya setelah pulang sekolah nanti dengan Daddy-katanya-.

Luhan semakin mengkerut kan kening nya, sedikit rasa kesal menghampiri nya saat mendengar apa yang baru saja di katakana Ziyu pada nya.

"kami berencana menghabiskan hari ini di luar rumah bersama daddy saem, ini pertama kali nya kami akan main ke Lotte World bersama daddy, kata daddy hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan" sambung Jasper bersemangat sambil kemudian melirik kea rah Haowen, Haowen yang merasa diri nya di tatap oleh 4 pasang mata, yang 2 pasang lainnya adala mata Ziyu melirik membalas tatapan ke dua nya itu. Haowen diam sejenak,mamalingkan wajah nya dari tatapan 2 bocah di sebelah kanannya itu.

"apa kalian berniat mengajak Lu seonsangnim bergabung dengan kalian berdua, hingga kalian perlu memberitahu rencana kalian itu pada nya?" balas Haowen sedatar mungkin membuat Luhan mengepalkan tangannya mendengar penuturan Haowen selanjut nya.

Jasper dan Ziyu tampak menahan tawa setelah mendengar pertanyaan Haowen yang tertuju pada mereka berdua. Sementara murid yng lainnya masih hening menyaksikan kegiatan ke 3 teman sekelas nya yang berwajah hampir sama tersebut.

"baiklah kalian bertiga, hentikan kegiatan kalian tentang rencana kalian dengan 'daddy' kalian itu, ini sekolah, bukan tempat kalian mengusulkan planning untuk kegiatan kalian di luar sana, bedakan antara urusan keluarga dan urusan sekolah" ujar Luhan dengan nada yang terdengar seperti seorang ibu yang marah akan sikap anak-anak nya, di tambah lagi dengan penekannan kata nya di bagian kata 'daddy' yang terdengar tidak suka dengan kata itu.

"sejak tadi kami memang tidak mengaitkan urusan keluarga dengan urusan rumah saem, kami hanya sedikit berbagi dengan seonsangnim tentang rencana bahagia kami nanti, kata daddy.. berbagi itu menyenangkan, apa lagi hal yang bahagia, dan kami juga pernah mengatakan hal seperti ini pada seonsangnim kepala dulu saat daddy mengajak kami pergi berlibur juga, seonsangnim kepala memberi respon yang baik dengan mengatakan pada kami kalau dia ikut senang mendengar nya, tapi kenapa Lu saem terlihat marah mendengar nya, apa Lu saem tidak bisa membedakan urusan keluarga dengan urusan sekolah" balas Ziyu dengan nada polos nya seperti biasa dengan teman bermainnya yang sangat akrab dengannya.

Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan Ziyu, dia terlihat kalah bicara dengan murid nya itu.

Sementara Jasper malah tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat panjang yang keluar dari mulut Ziyu.

"aku tak menyangka dia hafal yang itu juga" gumam Haowen menatap kea rah Jasper yang juga balik menatap nya, Jasper tersenyum like a idiot pada nya.

Lama Luhan terdiam, tiba-tiba chelsee berbicara.

"kita mulai belajar Lu saem" ujar nya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Luhan.

"bahkan aku hanya melakukan beberapa perkenalan saja, apa itu terasa lama oleh mereka?" gerutu Luhan dalam hati sambil menatap 3 bocah yang sudah membuat nya kesal di hari pertama nya mengajar.

Setelah Luhan memberi beberapa penjelasan di depen kelas tentang penjumlahan dan pengurangan, sebelum awal nya dia mengapsen satu-satu untuk mengetahui nama-nama murid nya itu, sekarang Luhan memberikan beberapa latihan pada murid didikanya itu, dengan memberikan waktu 10 menit untuk menjawab beberapa soal yang di berikannya.

"mereka bertiga itu anak kembar saem, pasti saem sudah tau bukan, melihat wajah mereka yang sangat mirip itu," tiba-tiba Luhan di kejut kan dengan suara chelsee di sebelah kanannya, saat diri nya tengah sibuk memperhatikan 3 bocah yang beberapa menit lalu membuat nya sedikit kesal secara bergantian.

"eoh" balas Luhan kemudian mendekat kea rah Chelsee yang memang terlihat meminta nya untuk mendekat kea rah nya.

"mereka baru bersekolah di sini, mereka pindahan dari Amerika 2 minggu yang lalu, walaupun mereka lama di Amerika, tapi orang tua mereka mengajarkan mereka bahasa korea juga, jadi tak heran jika mereka begitu lncar mengucapkan kalimat dengan bahsa korea, mereka memang seperti itu setiap hari, terlihat kompak walau terlihat seperti tengah bertengkar, saling mengingat kan, semua yang berada di kelas menyukai mereka, mereka yang memilki kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang,membuat mereka terlihat saling melengkapi satu sama lain, yang paling tua di antara mereka adalah Haowen,yang tadi membuat kelas hening karna ucapanya" ujar Chelsee melirik Haowen, Luhan mengikuti arah pandang bocah 8 tahun itu.

" dia memiliki pribadi yang lebih dewasa di banding ke 3 nya,bahkan di antara semua di kelas ini, dia memang sedikit terlihat dingin, dan mempunyai wajah datar like a triplek, tapi itu bagian luar saja, namun di dalam nya dia justru lebih hangat dan pengetian,terlihat sekali bagaimana cara dia memperhatikan nya itu, dan perhatian itu dia lakukan dengan cara berbeda, cara seorang Haowen" sambung Chelsee, kemudian beralih menatap bocah di sebelah kanan Haowen.

"yang ke dua adalah Jasper, dia paling jail di kelas ini, dan juga paling menyenangkan, dia selalu punya banyak cara untuk membuat kami tertawa, kelas yang dulu di kenal sebagai kelas hitam putih ini menjadi penuh warna karna kedatangannya, dia tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun walau dia di kenal sangat jail, karna perbuatannya itu selalu membuat orang bisa tertawa tampa menyakiti satu di antara mereka, dan aku harap dia tidak melakukan kesalahan tadi saat dia menjaili seonsangnim tadi" sambung Chelsee kembali, Luhan hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chelsee sejak bocah manis itu memperkenalkan satu-satu si kembar itu.

"dan yang terakhir Ziyu, dia sangat menggemaskan di banding ke 3 nya, jika Haowen pribadi yang cuek namun lebih bersikap dewasa dan Jasper yang pribadi nya terkesan blak-blakan dan sedikit heboh, Ziyu mempunyai pribadi perpaduan dari 2 hyung nya itu, kadang juga sangat manja pada Haowen dan Jasper, dan tak sedikit pun penolakan mereka berikan untuk tidak memanjakan dongsaeng nya itu, Ziyu kadang terlihat dingin dan cuek, tapi dengan cepat juga bisa heboh dan blak-blakan, bukankah mereka perpaduan yang sempurna saem?" Tanya Chelsee di akhir perkataanya, Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, dia setuju dengan semua yang di katakana Chelsee pada nya.

"dan, mereka tentu tak akan sehebat ini jika tidak memiliki keluarga dan orang tua yang hebat juga" Chelsee kembali melanjut kan ceritanya yang Luhan pikir sudah berakhir, Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis nya mendengar apa yang baru saja Chelsee katakana pada nya.

'apa Chelsee tau banyak tentang ini?' pikir Luhan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh diri nya sendiri.

"mereka bertiga memilki Ayah yang sangat hebat, dan juga tampan" sambung Chelsee, Luhan melihat Chelsee menerewang seperti membayangkan sesuatu.

"aku sering melihat Oh ajussi mengantarkan the triplet's itu ke sekolah"

"the triplet's?" potong Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis nya.

"kami menjulukinya seperti itu saem" jelas Chelsee membalas rasa penasaran Luhan. Luhan ber'oh' ria sembari mengangguk sekali tanda dia sudah mengerti.

"Oh ajusshi sangat tampan,tinggi,berkulit putih dan mulus, jika seonsangnim melihat nya, seonsangnim pasti akan terpesona, seperti mereka ber-3, mereka mewarisi ke tampanan ayah nya, tapi Oh ajusshi berkali lipat lebih tampan dari mereka, seonsangnim bisa membayangkan bukan bagaimana tampannya, bahkan anak-anak di sekolah ini mengidolakan Oh ajusshi menjadi ayah nya, dan tak sedikit juga orang tuan murid yang berdecak kagum melihat ketampanan Oh ajusshi bahkan ada juga yang iri dan penasaran dengan sosok pendamping Oh ajusshi yang sudah mendapat kan marga Oh di depan namanya itu, mengingat mereka baru pindah ke sini 2 minggu yang lalu,sampai saat ini tak ada seorang pun yang melihat istri dari Oh ajusshi, kata nya dia seorang namja yang tak jauh mempesona di banding Oh ajusshi, dia juga teman dekat seonsangnim kepala" sambung Chelsee kembali, Luhan bersemu merah membayangkan namja yang di bicarakan Chelsee pada nya, membayangkan kalau sosok itu berada di samping nya saat ini.

"bukan kah mereka memiliki keluarga yang sempurna saem? di tambah lagi mereka juga ke turunan orang kaya no 1 di korea"

Luhan mengangguk samar mendengra penuturan Chelsee padannya, gadis itu menjelaskan banyak hal padanya di hari pertama dia mengajar.

Luhan tiba di tempat parkir, saat akan memasuki mobil Sport putih milik nya, beberapa menit yang lalu kelas nya sudah berakhir. saat tiba di area parkir tak sengaja indra penglihatan Luhan menangkap 3 sosok bocah yang beberapa saat lalu di bicarakan Chelsee saat di kelas bersamanya, Luhan juga melihat namja itu, namja yang juga ada dalam cerita Chelsee, ayah The Triplet's itu, yang Chelsee panggil sebagai Oh ajusshi. Dia juga melihat sosok Baekhyun sang kepala sekolah di sana, tampak 2 orang dewasa itu tertawa lepas seperti mendengar sebuah berita lucu saja.

"dia memang tampan, dan terlihat beribu kali lebih tampan saat perannya sebagai ayah dan menjemput anak nya ke sekolah seperti sekarang ini" ujar Luhan dengan senyum manis yang terukhir di wajah nya saat menatap namja tinggi yang sedang menuntun anak-anak nya untuk naik ke atas mobil milik nya.

"tapi.. apa-apaan anak-anak itu tadi di kelas, aku butuh penjelasan dengan semua ini" senyum di wajah Luhan berubah menjadi expresi kesal yang sangat lucu terpampand di wajah nya, dengan cepat dia memasuki mobil sport putih itu dan menjalankannya meninggalkan gedung sekolah, mengwndarainya dngan keepatan maksimum membelah kota seoul menuju tempat dia beristirahat dengan semua pekerjaan nya hari ini.

"jja, kita sampai" akhir nya namja tampan yang baru saja menjemput 3 jagoannya itu di sekolah sekarang sudah sampai di rumah mewah milik nya dan keluarga nya tercinta, tuan Oh itu membantu ke tiga nya turun dari mobil.

"selamat siang bibi sam" sapa Jasper pada salah satu maid nya yang bertugas membukakan pintu saat diri nya memasuki rumah nya istanannya itu, hal yang sama di lakukan juga oleh Dongsaeng dan Hyung nya.

"dia belum pulang bi?" tanya sang kepala keluarga pada maid kepercayaannya itu.

"belum tuan" balas sang maid dengan sopan dan memberikan bow pada tuan besar rumah tersebut.

"baiklah, terimakasih bi" sambung nya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan maid yang memberi hormat membalas perkataanya.

"bagaimana sekolah kalian?" tanya sang ayah saat 3 anak kembar nya turun dari lantai 2 setelah mengganti pakaian nya.

"saaanggaaaaattt menyenangkan daddy" balas Ziyu dengan sangat semangat juga, Haowen dan Jasper mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Ziyu, jika Jasper mengangguk berkali-kali sambil tersenyum like a idiot maka lain dengan Haowen yang hanya merespon dengan sekali 2 kli anggukan.

"aku pulang" ke 4 sosok yang tengah berbicara di ruang kelurga rumah tersebut saling pandang saat mendengar suara yang baru saja tertangkap oleh indra pendengar mereka.

"apa Sehun dan anak-anak ada di rumah bibi sam?" sambung suara itu, mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan pada maid yang sama yang menyambut mereka berempat di pintu beberapa waktu lalu.

"ada tuan, mereka sedang bermain di ruang keluarga"

Tak lama setelah maid memberitahu, sosok yang baru datang itu sekarang sudah berada di ruangan keluarga, mereka yang berada di ruangan keluarga menyadari kehadirannya, kemudian saling melempar senyum kea rah nya.

"sudah pulang sayang?" tanya sang kepala kelurga menghampiri sosok yang melahirkan anak-anak nya itu, memeluk nya sebentar dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening nya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"mommy" teriak Ziyu kemudian bangkit dari duduk nya menghampiri sosok yang di panggil mommy dan berhamburan ke pelukannya, sosok itu menyambut nya dengan senang hati, mensejajarkan posisi nya hingga menyamai tinggi nya dengan Ziyu,memeluk sebentar sang buah hati dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi kanan sang anak.

"baiklah, sekarang jelaskan, kenapa kalian bersikap seperti tadi saat di sekolah" tanya nya sambil mentap minta penjelasan pada 3 anak kembar itu.

"Haowen, Jasper, Ziyu, jelaskan pada mommy, siapa yang mengajarkan kalian bersikap seperti itu" sambung nya kembali, dan tampa aba-aba ke 3 nya serempak menatap kea rah namja berkulit putih yang saat ini berada di antara mereka.

"Oh Sehun, jadi kau yang mengajarkan mereka semua ini?" tanya sosok yang di panggil mommy oleh 3 bocah kembar itu.

"tidak Luhan, dengar… aku tadi tidak sengaja keceblosan berbicara dengan mereka, memberitahu kalau kau akan mengajar di sekolah itu, aku sudah berusaha mengelak, tapi kau tau sendiri kan kalau anak-anak mu ini sangat cerdas, jadi… mereka merencanakan semua itu untuk mengerjai mu" balas sosok itu-Sehun- pada Luhan suami nya tercinta.

"dan siapa yang mengajarkan kalian berkata seperti tadi?" sambung Luhan kembali bertanya pada 3 anak kembar itu.

"Baekhyun ajusshi" jawab ke 3 nya serempak.

"Byun Baehyun" geram Luhan membayangka sosok baekhyun.

"apa orang-orang mengira kalau kau itu seorang yeoja sayang?" tanya Sehun menggoda Luhan.

"ini pasti juga ulah Baekhyun, awas saja anak itu, akan ku pecat dia jadi kepala sekolah" tebak Luhan menyalahkan baekhyun.

"hanya aku yang bisa memecat nya Lu, aku pemilik nya sayang" balas Sehun membuat 3 anak nya yang mendengar terkiki geli melihat moment mom and dad nya saat ini.

"tidak mommy, kalau yang satu itu murni penilaian murid2 sekolah, andai saja mommy tau betapa heboh nya sekolah pagi ini mendengar ke hadiran mommy, Jasper bahkan hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar semua perkataan mereka mom" ujar jesper dengan gelengan imut nya membayangkan kejadian yang menghebohkan di sekolah nya tadi pagi.

"dan Ziyu merasa geli saat ada yang mengira kalau mommy itu adalah seorang yeoja, hihi" sambung Ziyu tertawa renyah di akhir kalimat nya.

"dan Jasper membuat mommy benar-benar malu di kelas hari ini" balas Luhan mempoutkan bibir nya imut kea rah Jasper.

"itu bagian favorit jasper mom" balas jasper sambil menaik turunkan kedua alis nya menatap kea rah Luhan.

"padahal mommy berniat memberi kalian kejutan dengan kehadiran mommy di sekolah kalian hari ini, tapi malah mommy yang di kerjai oleh kalian" ujar Luhan membalas perkataan Jasper yang di respon dengan kikikan kecil yang keluar dari 3 pasang belahan bibir mungil anak kembar itu.

"Bakhyun juga menceritakan pada ku kalau kau di panggil seonsangnim cantik oleh semua murid, aku tak bisa menahan tawa saat mendengar cerita baekhyun tadi saat aku menjemput anak-anak" sambung Sehun melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

"pantas saja tadi kalian tertawa seperti itu, menertawai ku ternyata" balas Luhan kembali kemudian menghadiahi Sehun dengan cubitan kecil di area perut sang suami.

"lalu rencana ke Lotte World?"

3 anak kembar itu kembali tertawa.

"hanya bercanda mom, kami sudah pergi seminggu yang lalu saat mommy masih di Amerika menyelasikan beberapa urusan kantor, seperti yang mommy perintahkan,kalau kami pergi sebelum mommy sampai di korea, menunggu mommy pu percuma, mommy juga tak akan ikut, dan bukankah hari ini kita akan menghabiskan waktu di rumah dengan bermain bersama dan mommy akan memaskan sesuatu juga bukan untuk kita" kali ini Haowen yang bicara, Luhan tersenyum mendengar penjelasan anak sulung nya itu, jadi mereka tidak lupa, pikir nya.

"Ziyu sudah mulai pintar membuat mommy terdiam dengan kata-kata nya, bahkan menjebak mommy juga dalam kalimat nya itu" Luhan mensentil pelan hidung bangir putra bungsu nya itu.

"Baekhyun ajussi yang mengajarkan mom" balas Ziyu demyeringit imut setelah perlakuan Luhan tadi pada nya.

"kami bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Ziyu akan hafal kata-kata itu, daya ingat mu hebat Ziyu-ah" puji Haowen kemudian memeluk sang adik dengan sayang.

"oh iya, jadi kalian di juluki The Triplet's di sekolah?" ke 3 nya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"kalian tau, saat teman kalian menceritakan tentang kalian pada mommy, mommy sangat senang mengetahui kenyataan kalau ternyata anak mommy memang paling hebat dan menakjubkan, 2 minggu bersekolah tetapi sudah menjadi sangat terkenal, dan yang membuat kalian terkenal itu bukan karna kalian anak dari seorang pemilik sekolah, tapi karna sifat dan kpribadian kalian masing-masing" puji Luhan pada 3 anak kembar itu, kemudian membawa ke 3 nya dalam pelukan hangat milik nya.

"ekhemm" deheman kecil Sehun menghentikan kegiatan –berpelukan- anak dan mommy nya itu.

"dan yang paling membuat aku bangga adalah, orang-orang mengagumi suami ku ini, mengidolakannya karna sudah jadi ayah yang sangat sempurna untuk anak-anak nya, dan menjadi suami yang menjadi idola semua orang, aku sangat beruntung karna nama ku terdapat marga mu di depan nya sayang, kau tau,, kalau aku sangat bahagia sekarang, bahagia karna sudah memenangkan hati mu dari begitu banyak yang mengagumi mu, dan bahagia karna yang menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku yang hebat ini adalah diri mu yang juga sangat hebat dan juga tampan" ujar Luhan sambil melingkar kan tangannya di leher sang suami tercinta.

"aku juga sangat beruntung memiliki mu sayang, memiliki anak-anak dari mu, membangun keluarga bersama mu, saranghae Lu" balas Sehun kemudian mendekat kan wajah nya lebih dekat ke wajah Luhan, hingga 2 belah bibir itu hampi akan menyatu, namun…

"ekhmm, mom… dad, jangan beradegan dewasa di depan kami" … Haowen menghentikan mereka.

Luhan dan Sehun sedikit malu di depan anak-ana nya, mereka selalu lupa akan tempat, situasi, dan kondisi jika sudah saling memuja seperti tadi.

"baiklah, besok kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama, dan daddy akan mengantarkan kita, mommy ingin menjawab rasa penasaran orang-orang tentang siapa pemilik Oh Sehun yang tampan dan di kagumi ini dan juga siapa orang tua yang melahir kan anak-anak hebat ini" ujar Luhan bersemangat kemudian mengusapa pelan kepala 3 putra kembar nya itu secara bergantian.

"hah… padahal aku masih ingin menjaili mommy besok" balas Jasper polos tampa melihat expresi cengo dari Luhan.

"Jasper" panggil Luhan terdengar seperti peringatan.

"hihi, baiklah saem cantik, besok kita berangkat bersama" balas Jasper kemudian memulai ancang-ancang akan melarikan diri kalau-kalau Luhan mengamuk mendengar perkataanya, dan benar saja, Luhan langsung mengejar anak k 2 nya itu yang melarikan diri dari kejaran sang mommy nya terinta dengan memutari tubuh Sehun.

Alasan Luhan mengajar di sekolah milik suaminya Oh Sehun, bukan semata-mata karna sekolah itu milik suami nya, tapi karna dia memang mempunyai cita-cita untuk jadi seorang guru sekolah dasar,jauh sebelum dia mengenal Sehun, ini semua karna kecintaa nya pada anak-anak, dan kebetulan sekali, saat urusannya selesai di Amerika, dia memutuskan untuk menyusul anak dan suaminya ke korea, alasan Sehun pindah ke korea juga karna ada perusahaan yang harus ia tangani di sana, perusahaan besar milik sang ayah yang sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk di kelolanya, karna ayah nya ingin menghabiskan masa-masa di umur tua nya dengan tenang, maka Sehun di beri tanggung jawab untuk perusahaan itu, dan berkat semua kecerdasan dan keahlian Sehun dalam berbisnis, perusahaan itu semakin berkembang pesat, hingga dia memutuskan membangun sebuah sekolah saat 3 anak kembar itu lahir, dan memberi nama sekolah itu sesuai inisial nama ke 3 putra nya itu 'HJZ' dan anak-anak mereka yang pindah study dari Amerika ke Korea, tentu saja karna faktor jarak, tidak mungkin kan dia akan meninggalkan 3 jagoannya itu di Amerika.

Itulah keluarga kecil Oh Sehun, yang di lengkapi dengan 3 anak kembar mereka yang mendapat gelar dari teman-temanya sebagai ' The Triplet's'.

 **-OWARI-**

Sekedar Informasi :

Ini terinspirasi dari 3 anak kembar yang terkenal di korea, dengan Acara mereka sendiri yang berjudul 'The Triplet's' dengan ke pribadian masing-masing yang hampir sama dengan Sehun dan Luhan, dan gabungan dari HunHan, sesuai kpribadian yang saya tulis di dalam FF ini ^^ mereka Unyu-unyu bangat lohh..! kalian bisa cek di google tentang mereka, dan bayangin mereka juga saat baca FF ini^^

Makasi karena sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca :)))

ini ff pertama saya, bukti kalau akun ini resmi di buka, hehehe/ apaansih/

 **Mind To Review;)))))**


End file.
